Drawn Swords
by misskeshet
Summary: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! Well, not exactly. All I wanted was to find my father. I never knew I'll get involved in a world filled with mythical monsters, gods and the cherrie on top - vicious pirates. In which Percy Jackson gets in troubles (of course), with not-so-average pirates. HoO characters will be in later chapters. T b/c pirates don't wash their mouths. CH 2!
1. Chapter 1

Drawn swords – c. 1

_A/N: AHOY ME HEARTIES. __I'm pretty sure you're all aware of Viria's pirate!Percy / Annabeth / Leo's art. I'm well familiar with them since i'm the anon who suggested them. I started writing this fanfic long ago, but had a serious block, so I just wanted to know if it's even a good idea. I sent that anon message to Viria, but I never expected it to be so good SHE'LL ACTUALLY DRAW IT. OR THE ACTUAL MADNESS IT WILL CAUSE IN THE FANDOM. SORRY. So yeah, basically my idea gave Viria an idea which encouraged me to keep up with the story. So, I'm finally ready to post it, since I have a few chapters written and edited **THOUGH I STILL NEED A BETA, PLEASE. **One more thing - I'm not a native English speaker, so I might have a couple grammar mistakes (though I try my best), but I believe there are no spelling errors (thankfully). Anyway, if you notice any mistake - please let me know, so I can both fix it and learn. Reviews are more than welcome, crticism is a great thing but ____flames... not so much. Oh, one more thing - I posted this fanfic (which isn't my first, but the first one I publish) on my tumblr as well (sasslinsky, follow meh). Anyway, GRAB A BOTTLE OF RUM AND AVAST YE_

* * *

_**Look, I never wanted to be a pirate.**_ All I ever wanted was to make it to Triton Bay and meet my father. But hey, my first name is Percy, my last is Jackson and the middle _one's 'nothing-ever-works-out-as-I-plan-it-to'_. That's the first thing you should know about me – I'm a troubled kid. Oh, yeah. Troubles follow me wherever I go. It's not like I try my hardest to get in troubles, they just… happen to be there.

So my name is Percy Jackson, and the day my story begins in is the day before my 16th birthday, the day when I can finally go on my own adventure, leave the small village I live in – and make my way to Triton Bay, the big city by the sea. Everyone wants to make it in Triton Bay – and I mean everyone, from the rich merchants to the poor, homeless kids. My mom did too, which is how my story begins.

When my mom was a young woman, like many other women, she was matched to some old guy. He wasn't very nice or smart, but he could make sure she'll never live in poverty – or her old uncle, whom she grew up with after her parents died. But that old guy was pretty dumb, and my mom knew she's far better than him. So right before the wedding night, she left the old man's house, dressed as a male servant – and by stealing one of his horses, she rode all night long to Triton Bay. Yes, my mom is pretty much the coolest person I ever met. When she made it to Triton Bay, she looked for a job, and found it as an assistant to a tailor. Not only she helped him with sewing, she also helped taking care of his 6 kids and his sick wife. In return, she lived in his house, and he took care of her almost like she's his daughter.

My father was a tourist who came to Triton Bay. I don't know where he's originally from, but my mom always says it's a wonderful place in the heart of the ocean. I have no idea where exactly – I can only assume he's from Europe or something. Anyway, he stopped once by the tailor, since his clothes were worn out by the long journey. My mom wasn't present there, but when he came back the following day to take his clothes, she was there. And ever since, he returned every day. My mom always laughs when she tells me how he used to ruin his own clothes, so he'll have the excuse to come often. Day by day, he came. Once one of the buttons fell. The other day he tore his jacket sleeve. Another time he had to fix the hem. Every day, a new excuse.

It was only a matter of time until they got together, but they never married. Eventually, she got pregnant and right after I was born – he left. She had to leave the tailor as well – he loved her a lot, but my mom wasn't married, yet she had a baby. Even in Triton Bay, a city where nasty businesses take place, there's no place for a woman who has a baby and no husband, unless she has a one specific job. And so, my mom had to leave. She took me and some money the old tailor gave her, and finally settled in a nearby village. It takes half a day to get there if you're riding on a horse, 2 days by feet. She never tells me a lot about the beginning, but my memories from a very young age are mostly about other kids – and sometimes adults – picking on me. They all pointed at me, laughing at my 'easy' mom, and me. Their favorite nickname 'bastard', which was so common, people call me often 'bastard' rather than Percy. This was the time I learned a couple of good punches could either gain you respect or humiliate you. So I used my fists to gain my honor whenever someone tried to look down on me.

My mom promised me that once I turn 16, she'll let me go to Triton Bay. She promised me that there nobody will call me 'Bastard' anymore. I'll be able to write my own story. She could probably tell I'm going to find my father as well, though she kept telling me to keep my expectations realistic, since he was a tourist, nothing more. Even if he returned, Triton Bay is so big that it's nearly impossible to find someone, especially when you don't even know his name or what he look like. My mom never told me any of these.

A day before my 16th birthday, my mom finally opened up about Triton Bay's lifestyle – with a warning.

"Listen, Percy," she said, concern filling her warm brown eyes, "you have to understand, as much as Triton Bay is heavenly – it's also hell on earth. There will be many people who will help you, but also many who will try to harm and use you. You have to keep yourself focused, and don't trust anyone, unless they really gained your trust. And also, be careful of the monsters."

Wait, what?

"Eh, sure mom. I understand, mean people are like monsters. Don't worry, I'll take care."

"No, Percy. I mean it. _Monsters_. Are out there. And you have to make sure you defend yourself they can be just as bad as humans, if not worse." If it wasn't for her deadly serious face, I'd never believe her. But my mom is not one who makes this kind of twisted jokes, so I got a little worried.

"Mom, are you okay? You seem a little bit… off. Maybe you have fever," I said, reaching out to check her forehead. She smacked my hand away, and this time I knew she means it.

"_Please_, listen to me. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's real. You haven't noticed them yet since we live in a well-protected village, but they'll be there in the city, and on the way as well. They're vicious, cruel and won't hesitate to kill you for their fun. Promise me; just promise me, you won't try to be the hero at any given time. If you have to, run away. But if you get caught and something bad happens, I won't be able to handle it." She touched my cheek, gently rubbing her thumb on my cheekbone. I didn't know what to do. I mean, monsters? We all heard the bedtime stories, sure, but for real?

"Mom… I just… I don't understand. What do you mean monsters?" I put my hand on top of hers, trying to memorize the feeling of her hand in mine, the radiating, warm feeling.

"I can't explain exactly. You'll know once you see one. Also, not everyone will be able to help you. Just because you'll be able to, doesn't mean everyone will see them. In fact, most people won't see them. If you meet someone who does – then he could be your ally, but also your greatest foe. Be cautious, okay? Promise me you'll trust only the right people. Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Promise me."

What could I do? I nodded, still trying to figure out what was going on. My mom stood up, leaving my face, clutching my hand in hers. With one last squeeze, she turned from me. That was when we heard the big boom from outside. The next things I remember are blurry.

I remember the monster outside my home. It was huge, and look like a creepy combo of a human and a bull – it had the legs and chest of a muscular man, and also human hands, but the head belonged to a very furious bull. I knew what it was. It's one of the monsters my mom spoke of. I didn't know what the people around me see, but whatever it was; it scared the hell out of them. That's when my mom grabbed my hand and started running, leading me in the narrow, dark streets.

"We have to get out of here," she yelled. 'I didn't expect them to find you so soon, it's not even your birthday yet!" she kept saying.

"Mom, what's going on?" I yelled, shocked.

"Doesn't matter right now, just keep running," was all she managed to say before we found ourselves facing the giant monster again. It was panting heavily, but its' eyes locked on mine, and I knew I might as well be dead at the moment, because it's going to kill me. My mom shoved me behind her back, spreading her arms, trying to keep the monster away.

"Percy, go," she told me quietly.

"Wait, what? Mom? What are you – "

"Just go. Leave. Take a horse and don't stop riding until you make it to Triton Bay."

"Forget it, I'm not leaving you," I yelled. I couldn't leave my mom behind. I just couldn't. She turned to me, her face filled with terror.

"Percy, you have to – " her sentence was cut when the monster grabbed her by the neck, lifting her. She tried to break free, but it just tightened its' grip, strangling her.

"Mom!" I cried, desperate. There was nothing worse I could imagine –my mom was dying in front of my eyes. I watched with horror when she mouthed 'go', before the bull-man grasped even tighter – and then she was gone. A flicker of golden light, and that's it. My mom was gone.

I couldn't move. The bull-man got closer, but I couldn't move my legs. Suddenly, the whole world seemed strange – like I'm seeing it from afar. My vision got blurry, and it took me a moment to realize I'm crying. I didn't know what do. My mom is gone, what the hell am I supposed to do now?

The bull-man dodged, but I remembered my mother's last words. I had to get to Triton Bay. So I grabbed the first thing I saw – a long, wooden stick, and prepared to battle.

All I knew is that I have to make it to Triton Bay.

That was the day before my 16th birthday. And that was the only thing I could think of when I jumped and stabbed the bull-man in his head with the stick, so deep it growled with pain before it vanished. No golden light, just grey dust swirling in the air.

That was the only thing I could think of when with the dawn of the next day I started riding to Triton Bay, the only thing keeping me focused is fulfilling my mom's last wish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drawn Swords - chapter 2**

Unfortunately, the bull-man was just the first of many monsters I've encountered. The ride is supposed to take half a day, but eventually it took me nearly 2 days, especially since I've lost my horse by the end of the first day – it was either letting it get caught by a giant creepy dog or getting eaten myself. By the end of the second day, I had already mastered fighting monsters with anything that comes in handy – and I mean anything, from sticks and stones to my blue scarf, the only thing that remained from my mother.

My mother, who died in the hands of the bull monster. I had to make it to Triton Bay. I couldn't let her sacrifice be for nothing. The agony filled my lungs, making everything else less important. I felt like it was pulling me backwards, but at the same time, giving me the rush of adrenaline I needed to move forward without stopping.

It was the end of the second day when I stumbled upon the strange carriage. It was big and grey, but shining grey – like it was coated with metal. Was it…? On the side was written something, and it took me a while to figure out it says 'Delphie Strawberry Service'. It was quite odd, seeing such carriage so late – the sun set long ago and merchants usually don't ride this late, unless they have a death wish, but I didn't have time to think of it, because I was busy with protecting it from another monster.

The creature in front of me was probably the strangest one I've seen. It had the body of a lion, scorpion tail and human head that kept taunting me.

"If you'll let me eat the contents of this chariot, I'll let you go, young demigod," he hissed at me.

"First of all, the name's Percy, not demigod. And no, I'm not letting you eat the chariot, or the strawberries or whatever. Now leave or I'll kill you." I answered, already pissed. I didn't know where exactly I was or how long it takes before I make it to Triton Bay, but I had no desire to get any distraction. And yes, a giant scorpion mutation was another distraction.

The beast hissed, clearly unimpressed by my act of valor.

"One last chance, demigod. Leave." He snarled, his fur bristling. I planted my feet in the ground.

"How about you leave. And stop mistaking my name! Demigod doesn't even remind Percy!"

The monster smirked. Before I knew what's going on, he launched at me, faster than I expected. Automatically, I raised the stick in my hand over my head, but the creature snapped it in half with no struggle. I held it now in the form of an X in front of my face when it took a step back, examining me. I knew I was dealing with another level of monstrosity here – clearly it was more clever than any other monster I've encountered so far. Also, I was stuck in my place – if I'd move, the creature will attack the chariot. I could hear silent rustles from the inside, as the person who was inside moved. Suddenly, the curtain behind my head opened a little, and a face appeared. He was a boy, apparently my age, with regular brown hair and eyes, filled with fright. He handed me a little cylinder – a telescope.

"Use this. Save us, and we'll help you in return!" he whispered before he disappeared behind the curtain once again. I didn't take my eyes off of the beast, who smirked again.

"Well, well. A telescope? How useful. Now you could see me even better when I kill you!" it said launching at me.

He was right – I could do nothing with this telescope. I cursed silently – couldn't that boy help me or at least give something more handy? I mean come on, no one's leaving without a weapon of some kind to defend himself on the roads. But I had no time to think of the boy's foolish behavior, since I was too busy trying to keep the monster from tasting my flesh. I swung the telescope, and luckily hit a target – the monster shrieked with pain when the bronze hit it in the eye. From the carriage, I heard a murmur of two different voiced – one of them was the boy who gave me the telescope, the other sounded older, probably the owner of the carriage. I called to them.

"Hey!" I yelled over the monster's crying. "A little help could be great, you know! At least if you don't plan to come out and fight next to me, you better give something more useful than a freaking telescope!"

"Push the button!" the boy called from the inside. Wait, button?

"What button, you idiot? This is a telescope. A freaking telescope! It's only useful if I want to take a better look at the monster's teeth when it eats me you know!" I was yelling back with anger.

"It's not just telescope, okay? Just press the damn button!" the boy responded with panic in his voice. I took my eyes off of the human-scorpion, taking a closer look at the telescope. Strangely, there was a button, close to the end. I pressed it, and gasped in surprise as I dropped to the ground what once was a telescope – but now took a form of a long, bronze sword.

The beast snarled when it saw the sword. "Oh, fantastic than you have a celestial bronze sword, huh?" It was standing differently, and I realized whatever that celestial bronze thing meant, it was afraid of it. It's posture was no longer of the almighty predator – it was standing with arched back, the tail hanging even higher. It looked like one of the stray cats back home when the kids cornered it. It felt… scared. _This is my chance_, I thought as I picked the sword up hesitantly. Okay, now what? I've never even used a sword before. It was heavier than a wooden stick, but also felt more comfortable – like it was in my nature to hold suck thing. I could feel the confidence within me. _I'm going to make it out alive. I'm going to make it to Triton Bay and find my dad and then I will find every bull-man I can find and I will kill them all._ With his thought, I ran forward, yelling with rage. Before I was even close enough to the monster so I could slay it, I felt the sharp pain in my left shoulder. Of course. In my moment of courage, I forgot about the tail – which was probably poisonous. I could already feel the venom inside my body – suddenly the sword felt a lot heavier, my feet weren't willing to run like they did before and my vision got blurry. Crap, I let my guard own, and now I was probably going to die. I knew it, I could feel it. But it didn't matter, I still had to kill the monster. All I could think was that I'm not going down easily,and I was willing to take the monster to hell with me. My grip on the handle of the sword tightened. I could see that the monster was at ease – it hit me, and now it was willing to let me die slowly and painfully. This was the chance I needed – I ran again, forcing my legs despite the heavy pain that made them feel like lead, and swung the sword once again. Then, at the last moment, I ducked, dodging another tail attack, and rolled on the ground. Then, I raised the sword – and felt a wave of relief as the monster cried when the sword cut through its' throat. It was shaking when it disappeared in a flick of golden light, like all the other monsters. Then, it became nothing but dust. All I could do was take one last look at the carriage when I felt myself falling down, letting the pain take control of my body.

What was this feeling? Something sweet. Comforting. Was this death? If it was, it wasn't so bad. Actually,it was nice. I felt lighter than ever, and I could taste my mom's favorite –the chocolate chip cookies she used to make on special occasions. It felt so real like I just grabbed one straight from the oven. I could feel a throb on my left shoulder, where the scorpion tail hit me, but it wasn't as bad as it felt before. My eyes were closed, but I could hear quiet murmurs next to me. I shifted a little, trying to hear something clearer. A voice hushed the others.

"Silent, he's up. Do me favor, give him some Nectar – not too much, he already had a lot. Grover, I want you to stay here as well. Make sure he's okay, fill him in. The others, go do your own chores." I knew this voice – it belonged to the man who owned the carriage. So apparently, he survived – and so did I. Where am I? How long was I out?

My eyelids felt heavier than my legs when I struggled to open them. The first thing I saw was a young girl who stood next to my bed. She was really pretty – golden locks in a messy ponytail, lean body, and above all – stormy gray eyes. I knew she wasn't a person to mess with – her stern glare told me she won't hesitate to snap my fingers if I even touch her. Still, I decided to be polite and introduce myself. I opened my mouth the same time she did.

"You drool when you sleep."

Well, there goes my charming first impression. I wiped my mouth quickly when she handed me a cup, half full with drink. I took it and gulped, trying to hide the embarrassment. I choked on the strange taste – it tasted like my mom's cookies. It was the same taste I had in my mouth before. What was this thing anyway?

"You say this is the guy who defeated the Manticore?" she asked the boy who stood next to her – the boy from the carriage. She looked unimpressed as she turned and left without another word.

"You should forgive Annabeth," the boy said. "She's not bad, she's just…" he looked nervous, and couldn't complete his sentence.

"Yeah, I get it. She just like to mock other people." I finished. He twitched nervously.

"Umm, yea. My name is Grover. I don't know if you remember, but I'm the boy you saved last night."

"Yeah, I remember. I'm Percy. Do you mind telling me what happened? I don't remember much, and what I do doesn't make any sense."

"I could fill you in." Said another voice, and I finally got to take a good look at the old man who was probably the boss. He wheeled himself into the room – literally. I've heard of the new wheelchair invention – a chair that helps disabled people to transport on their own, but I've never seen one. This one looked big and heavy, but impressive – like the man sitting on it. He looked old, but it wasn't about his age – it was about his presence. He could have been 35, but also 50. His hair and bushy beard were brown, and so were his kind eyes. He smiled gently and set the wheelchair next to my bed. Grover looked at ease when he was there.

"You saved us from the Manticore."

"The what?" I asked, confused. I heard it before, but still, it didn't make sense.

"The Manticore," the man explained patiently. "A combination of human head, lion's body and scorpion's tail. I think you're familiar with the tail." He looked at my shoulder with concern. "How are you feeling? We took you with us last night."

"It's fine," I answered, shaking my shoulder a little to show it's fine. And strangely, it was. I was supposed to die from the venom, but somehow, I could barely feel the pain any longer.

"Good, it means the Nectar and Ambrosia are working." The old man said.

"The what?" I asked, and all of a sudden, million questions were running across my mind, and I could barely contain my curiosity. "Also, where am I? Who are you, and why did you go on a trip so late? Also, how did I defeat that Manticore? Oh, wait, you know the monsters? I – "

"Young man, don't worry." The man cut me off. "I heard your name is Percy, right? You can call me Chiron. I took you with me to Triton Bay, as I believe this was your direction last night, but I could help you in case you need to get to some other place, this is the least I could do for you as you saved our lives." He smiled, a warm, knowing smile.

"As for the monsters… yes, I know of them, as all of the other Demigods." He said bluntly.

"Wait, demigods… I think I've heard this one before. The Manticore called me a demigod last night. What's this?" I asked.

"Tell me Percy, what do you know of the Greek myth?" Chiron asked. Okay, I think I didn't protect him last night. Maybe his head got hit.

"Err… I know a little, heard a bit of the gods."

"Okay," Chiron noded with approval. "What exactly? Do you know the gods?"

"Umm, well, there's the big three, right? Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Each of them was a patron god of something else – Zeus owned the sky, Poseidon the sea and Hades the underworld." Chiron nodded again.

"What else?" He encouraged me.

"There were many other gods and they kept fighting, especially against each other."

"Okay, we're getting there. Do you know what else they did a lot?" Chiron asked. He looked comfortable, like he had doen this conversation many times. I started to wonder – was he some kind of a history freak? Or maybe just a general freak?

"Eh… I'm not sure where this conversation is going," I admitted awkwardly. Grover looked like he wanted to say something, but Chiron raised his hand, and he just bit his lips with concern, looking at me strangely.

"I'll give you a hint," Chiron said, scratching an invisible dirt on his knee. "Do you know Hera?"

"Yeah, she's the goddess of marriage or something, isn't she?" I replied. Luckily, my mom was obsessed with the Greek myth. _My mom_. I felt a sharp ache in my body, like I couldn't contain my miserable feelings. I think Chiron could see my mood shift, because he spoke with softer voice now.

"Tell me, Percy, why did you go on this journey?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I wanted to find my father," was all I could say. I wasn't ready yet to confess the loss of my mom. It was like saying it out loud means it's real. I guess Chiron understood I want to drop this topic, so he went back to the Greek myth.

"Hera's the goddess of marriage, yes. And do you happen to know who's her husband?"

"Isn't it Zeus?" I answered, and Chiron nodded, clearly satisfied by my knowledge.

"And yet, was Zeus loyal to her?" he asked, mischievous glint in his eyes. Behind him, Grover smiled awkwardly. I tried to think of the stories.

"Well… I don't think he was. I remember the story of Argus, I think? The peacock?" I started to remember. "And he wasn't the only one, like, all of the gods were… spending quality time with others. I know Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus, but she cheated on him with Ares. So basically, the gods know zero loyalty to each other." A thunder rumbled – a strange thing in the middle of the summer. Grover let out a little scream, and looked at Chiron with worry. Chiron ignored him.

"Well, in general – yes, the gods aren't the greatest spouses. Most of them, at least – some of the goddesses are maidens, like Athena and Artemis. But yes, you got it. And do you know what they called the kids of a god and a mortal?"

"Eh… I don't think so, sir."

"No need to call me sir just Chiron," Chiron said, although he looked pleased. "Percy, they called these kids demigods."

"Demigods? Like the… Manticore called me, and you." I looked at him. Yep, no doubt. He got hit. Crap, I got bitten by a scorpion-monster for nothing.

Chiron and Grover were both silent. Chiron looked calm, like he knew what's coming, and even Grover looked like he's curious to see my reaction. It was like they were both testing me. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Chiron, I'm sorry. I totally failed last night, right? Or maybe, actually, I didn't – is this a dream or something?" Yes. This made sense – I'm the one who hit his head. "I mean, come on. Demigods? And also that monster actually. Or the sword – what a hallucination! I mean, a telescope that turns into a sword? I haven't even seen the tele – " I was cut off by Chiron, who handed me the same telescope. Once again, there was a mischievous hint in his eyes.

"No, Percy, this is not a dream. And you might want to check this sword again."

"Wait," I said, the sick feeling in my guts growing stronger. "A demigod? Are you actually serious?"

"Yes, Percy. I am. Welcome to the real world, Percy Jackson. A world of gods and monsters – and also, people like you. Demigods."

* * *

_A/N: hey guys, thanks a lot for the follows/ favorites! It really means a lot :) You know what could be even better? REVIEWS! So in case you enjoyed this chapter or the 1st or you have criticism - everything (except for flames. Does anyone on this site even posts flames?). This One's also longer than the prologue, but I don't think it's too long. Or is it? Let me know. Anyway, since the chapters are getting longer (though most of them will be this length), it might take a longer than a week until I update, but hey, maybe I'll be lucky like this time and in 2 days of hard work I'll finish the next chapter - or a bunch of them. **Also, I'm still looking for beta reader, so if you want - I'll love you so much. I mean, falling-down-to-Tartarus-with-you love.** I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review! _


End file.
